


little dark age

by transrantula



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Implication of Aftercare, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hisoka and illumi and feitan are all trans babey!, i literally don't even know if what i have counts as that but im tagging it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrantula/pseuds/transrantula
Summary: “You’re so beautiful like this,” Illumi praises, and Hisoka just twists his face up and cries harder. The slick fuck-fuck-fuck of Feitan’s strap in his gaping cunt is obscene and it must embarrass Hisoka because his cheeks are bright, bright red. “Would you like to use his mouth, Shalnark?” Illumi asks politely and Hisoka starts to writhe again almost immediately.“Keep your boyfriend still or I’m going to fucking kill him,” Feitan grits out emphatically, burying himself to the hilt just to see Hisoka seize up and desperately try to kick away. Illumi smiles softly at the sight of him and reaches down to tangle their fingers together, bringing Hisoka’s hands up to his lap so he’s put on display again.Shalnark reaches down to pinch his nipple and Hisoka seizes again, mewling at the sensation. Illumi wonders if he’s refused to bottom for him because he’s such a slut for it.-alternatively; hisoka gets topped like a little bitch!
Relationships: Feitan/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Feitan/Shalnark, Hisoka/Shalnark, Shalnark/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	little dark age

**Author's Note:**

> i dont remember writing half of this, also its completely unedited, i refuse to reread this, i will cry
> 
> anyways. there's a prequel to this where illumi gets railed by the entirety of the phantom troupe. look out for that if ur interested i guess, its filthy!! :D
> 
> atlas i hate u and i have brainrot, i have BRAINROT bc of you, ur the worst /j
> 
> if u like this it would be p sexy of u to leave a comment but u don't have to, anyways im gonna go write about illumi being forced to kill hisoka to cleanse myself of this filth, bye 
> 
> -ritz

“Which strap do you think he deserves?” Feitan asks Illumi, setting down the last dildo on the bedside table, next to where Hisoka is luxuriating in the feeling of the silk sheets and Shalnark’s tongue on his clit. 

“Hmm,” Illumi ponders out loud, slender fingers tracing the head of the dildo nearest to him with a curious look. He’s splayed out against the top of the bed, Hisoka’s head in his lap and legs on either side of his shoulders. It means he has the best view in the house of Hisoka’s slack-jawed expression and the brilliant pink of his already abused cunt. 

“I don’t get a say?” Hisoka asks, the snarky tone somewhat lost due to the quiver in his voice. Shalnark must do something with his tongue from where he’s buried between Hisoka’s trembling thighs that makes the man groan out loud. 

“Do you think you deserve a say after how awful you’ve been to me?” Illumi fires back and Shalnark laughs. Hisoka’s legs automatically close as he tries to squirm away from the vibrations but Feitan’s hands are already there, keeping him spread wide, obscenely so. “Answer me, Hisoka,” Illumi demands, fighting the smile that creeps to his lips when Hisoka whines at the sudden onslaught of Feitan’s pointer and middle finger grinding into his hole. 

“Illumi-i-i,” Hisoka grits out, tossing his head back against Illumi’s lap and catching sight of the collection of Feitan’s dildos. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

“Does one catch your eye?” Illumi asks and Hisoka shakes his head frantically. Illumi supposes they all are somewhat strange. Hisoka has a pain tolerance that’s the closest to his own that he’s ever come across, but even these must hurt him. “What about this one?” he asks and plucks a short, fat, brown toy out of the group. 

It has barbs, long but flat at the ends, along its entire length. Illumi’s had it inside of him before, when Hisoka offered him up on a silver platter for the whole of the Troupe to fuck as part of his ‘initiation’, which coincidentally is exactly why they’re all here today. 

“I wasn’t that awful,” Hisoka says and hisses when another finger is stuffed into his dripping hole. Shalnark’s started to moan continuously as he ruts against the bed and Illumi knows first hand how terribly good that can feel. Hisoka sounds like he’s close already. Slut.

“Oh, you weren’t, were you?” Illumi asks and sets the dildo back on the table. He doesn’t miss the way Hisoka seems to relax, relieved that the toy isn’t pounding away at him like it had done Illumi only weeks ago. “Tossing me to the Troupe like a piece of meat and insisting I had to let them have their wicked way with me if I wanted to join up? Come now, Hisoka, you know they’re  _ animals _ ,” Illumi says and Hisoka moans, obviously picturing the night. 

It had been Pakunoda that had let it slip that, actually, no, not every member had to be gangbanged within an inch of their lives to be let into the Troupe - Illumi had known, really, but it had been delightful to watch colour rise to Hisoka’s cheeks, visible even under his makeup when he’d told him he absolutely had to punish him for such a terrible deceit. 

And so now, here they are. Illumi’s enlisted the help of Feitan and Shalnark, easily the meanest fuckers in the group, to top Hisoka for the first time. It’s not his first time  _ ever _ . No, Hisoka’s far too much of a slut to have never tried, but Illumi’s never had the pleasure of watching him be taken apart, split open by a cock or a strap whilst he’s forced to writhe and squirm and  _ take it _ . 

God, it’s just delicious. 

Feitan makes a noise and Illumi’s drawn out of his musing, just in time to see Feitan drive his three fingers in as deep as he can manage with Shalnark’s face in the face and for Shalnark’s tongue to start working furiously over the bright red nub of Hisoka’s clit and for Hisoka,  _ fuck _ , for Hisoka to come. 

It’s always delightful to watch, it really is. It’s much easier to see the way Hisoka’s stomach hitches and his thighs shake and throat bob as he swallows thickly from this angle, particularly because Illumi isn’t getting fucked at the same time. It’s always hard to concentrate on watching Hisoka’s come when he’s fucking him with whichever wicked strap he’s chosen for that night, but now there’s no stimulus to focus on other than the tears that spring to Hisoka’s eyes as he tries frantically to squirm away from Shalnark and Feitan. 

“Control your pet,” Feitan hisses, twisting his fingers so that his nails scrape against the walls of Hisoka’s spasming cunt. Hisoka’s offended noise derails into a stunned wail and Illumi can’t help but laugh. It’s not often he sees Hisoka lost for words. 

“If he can’t handle that, we’ll probably have to wait to use that barbed toy,” Illumi muses and it escapes absolutely no one’s attention that he implies they’ll all be doing this again. Shalnark lifts his mouth away from Hisoka’s pussy and grins, chin drenched in his cum. It’s grotesque. Illumi thinks he’s wetter for it. 

“I-Illumi,  _ please _ ,” Hisoka whimpers, though no one knows really what he’s begging for. Illumi ignores him and glances back over at the toys.

There are five of them in total, including the barbed one. There’s a fairly standardly shaped dildo, probably about eight inches long, but thick, nearest to the bed. Illumi doesn’t even know if he’d be able to wrap his hand around it and he knows Hisoka hasn’t been fucked in a while - it would hurt to have that inside him, particularly with such minimal prep. Illumi can’t imagine Feitan wanting to give him much more than what he already has. 

Feitan’s cruel like that - it’s a big reason he wanted it to be him who fucked Hisoka for him. He could have done it himself, sure, but he wanted to be able to watch unhindered by that pleasure. 

“Open your mouth,” Illumi says and plucks the dildo he’s been eyeing off the table. Hisoka’s mouth is clamped shut when he turns back to look at him and Illumi sighs. “How’s Shalnark going to fuck your throat if you haven’t had some practice?” Illumi demands and when Hisoka opens his mouth, probably to retort about how Shalnark’s cock is going absolutely nowhere near him, Illumi shoves the head of the dildo inside. 

Shalnark giggles. He’s slipped out from between Hisoka’s thighs, shuffled up to the headboard besides Illumi so he can give Feitan all the space he needs to hook the pointer and middle finger of both hands around the cherry red rim of Hisoka’s hole and  _ pull. _

Hisoka shrieks and tries to twist away, but Illumi shifts his legs and hooks them over Hisoka’s hips so he can pin him flat to the bed. Feitan makes a face that confuses Illumi for a moment before he realises he’s gathering a massive glob of saliva that drips lewdly straight into Hisoka’s gaping hole. He whines around the toy and Illumi furrows his brow and slaps him. 

“Keep quiet, Hisoka. I’m trying to choose your toy and you’re distracting me,” Illumi snaps and strangely, after whimpering again, Hisoka does. He doesn’t even make a sound when Feitan flicks at his over-sensitive clit with his finger, nor when Shalnark slips his hand over Illumi’s and shoves the dildo deeper into his throat. Well, not aside from a gag, at least. 

The third dildo of the group is strange. It’s bright pink, with a black base that would sit against the whole of Feitan’s pelvis when slipped into the harness. That isn’t what’s strange - no, it’s the head of the dildo. Rather than a vaguely mushroom-shaped tip, it’s a large flat, tapered tip, with several little growths, almost like the sucker of a tentacle. The way it’s curved and how short it is indicates that all those delightful little ridges must rub up against someone’s g-spot. 

Illumi kind of wants it inside him more than Hisoka. 

The decision is between the last two dildos then. Illumi has to pick soon because it looks like Feitan is getting restless and if he gets to choose, it’ll inevitably end up being the barbed one that Hisoka had cringed away from. Illumi can’t blame him - Feitan knew how best to make it hurt with that toy. He should know, he was the one who was the first subject to it. Maybe Hisoka actually deserves it. 

“Which one would you like, Hisoka?” Illumi asks, picking up the remaining dildos and showing them off to his lover. Hisoka gags loudly - Shalnark’s just managed to shove the dildo balls deep down his throat. His cheeks are flushed bright red and his eyes are bright with unshed tears. Illumi feels hot all over at the sight of it, can’t help but glance up and kiss Shalnark.

Shalnark smiles against his mouth, slipping his tongue past the seam of Illumi’s mouth and letting him taste Hisoka’s cum. Illumi can’t stifle his shudder. 

“I am getting impatient,” Feitan says haltingly and Illumi pulls away reluctantly. Shalnark carefully slips the dildo from Hisoka’s mouth with a wet pop and tosses it back onto the bedside table, paying Feitan’s displeased grunt no mind. “Please be more careful with my toys,” Feitan demands, to which Shalnark laughs.

“Your toys? You wouldn’t be talking about Hisoka and Illumi, would you?” Shalnark teases and the way he looks at the two of them like they’re pieces of meat rather than people makes Illumi shiver. Hisoka might not be on top like usual today, but it’s become quite clear that neither is Illumi. “Go on, Illumi, choose a toy for Feitan to fuck your little boyfriend with.”

Illumi blindly hands Feitan one of the dildos and tosses the other. It really doesn’t matter which he had chosen - all he wants is to see Hisoka taken apart and pushed past his limits until he’s begging for mercy. He thinks he’d feel vindicated then.

It turns out to be a bright blue toy, ridged along its whole curved length. The tip is tapered, like a tentacle tip, and there’s a ridge at the bottom that Illumi realises all of a sudden probably is meant to grind against Hisoka’s clit whilst he gets fucked. His cunt feels achingly empty, but this isn’t about him getting railed. 

They all seem to hold their breaths when Feitan lines up with Hisoka’s twitching hole, particularly Hisoka, who shoves his head against Illumi’s thigh and goes as still as a statue. Feitan must have some sort of supernatural ability or something because he thrusts inside all in one go and Hisoka  _ screams _ . 

It doesn’t happen immediately - Hisoka’s eyes roll back first and all of his muscles lock as the dildo shoves its way inside and splits him open and then as his jaw slackens and his mouth drops open, a low, wounded cry tumbles out. Hisoka chokes on it not a second later when Feitan lifts his legs up onto his shoulders, steadies himself, and then just  _ goes for it _ . 

There must be some pent up rage because Illumi doesn’t think he’s seen Feitan fuck someone so violently before. He’s only three thrusts in when Hisoka stiffens again and sobs, shoving his fist into his mouth as he squirts, all over Feitan’s cock. 

It’s a gush not unlike a hose and the entirety of Feitan’s crotch is drenched in it - Illumi catches a smile as he continues to bunch his hips like an animal, trying to shove as much of the toy inside of Hisoka as possible. He knows the base must be grinding against his clit, but Feitan doesn’t often fuck simply for carnal pleasure. He wants to see Hisoka scream more than anything else. 

“Oh, Hisoka, you should have warned us,” Illumi murmurs, the words coming to him unbidden. “We could have gotten a towel.”

The sound that Hisoka makes, even muffled by where he’s pressed against Illumi’s leg, is ragged like it’s been torn from his throat. It’s followed up immediately by the shuddering of his shoulders and Hisoka closing his teeth around Illumis flesh. He hisses and grabs Hisoka by the hair, pulling him away, even though it doesn’t hurt. It’s just that, Hisoka really shouldn’t be so rude. 

The look on his face makes up for it. Hisoka’s eyes are slightly crossed and Illumi knows he’s not seeing  _ anything _ . Without the hindrance of his thigh, Illumi can see the tears in his eyes clearly and it’s  _ hot _ that he’s so out of it all ready. He hiccups and gasps around his tears, wailing wordlessly when Feitan shifts and the extra little growth at the base of the dildo starts to glide through his folds and against his throbbing, abused clit. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Illumi praises, and Hisoka just twists his face up and cries harder. The slick fuck-fuck-fuck of Feitan’s strap in his gaping cunt is obscene and it must embarrass Hisoka because his cheeks are bright, bright red. “Would you like to use his mouth, Shalnark?” Illumi asks politely and Hisoka starts to writhe again almost immediately. 

“Keep your boyfriend  _ still _ or I’m going to fucking kill him,” Feitan grits out emphatically, burying himself to the hilt just to see Hisoka seize up and desperately try to kick away. Illumi smiles softly at the sight of him and reaches down to tangle their fingers together, bringing Hisoka’s hands up to his lap so he’s put on display again. 

Shalnark reaches down to pinch his nipple and Hisoka seizes again, mewling at the sensation. Illumi wonders if he’s refused to bottom for him because he’s such a slut for it. 

“Can I use his throat?” Shalnark asks and Illumi nods at the same time as Hisoka shakes his head desperately. 

“Hey, now,” Illumi admonishes. “You were perfectly happy for Shalnark to use me, do you remember?” The buck of Shalnark’s hips makes Illumi think he probably remembers it. He can always give Hisoka a reminder. “You’re not in charge tonight. If I want to let Shalnark use you, you have to open your mouth and let him.”

Hisoka whines and then, to everyone’s surprise, turns his head towards Shalnark and opens his mouth. Illumi sucks in air through his teeth, transfixed by the sight of the tip of Shalnark’s cock tapping against Hisoka’s bottom lip. It looks like Hisoka’s about to bite through, so Shalnark snorts, throws his leg over Hisoka’s shoulder so he’s straddling him, and just shoves his cock all the way in, in one go. 

“Fuck, you have the tightest little throat-pussy, Hisoka,” Shalnark groans and Hisoka makes an aborted sound around his cock, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. For Shalnark to start thrusting, he has to press against Illumi’s chest, forcing him further back against the cushions as he looms over the pair of them. He has the space to move then and Illumi has the space to stare at Shalnark’s thick dick choking his boyfriend. 

There’s a sharp slapping noise and Hisoka whimpers and spreads his legs as wide as they can go, letting them fall off Feitan’s shoulders, who doesn’t complain. He’s pulled back just enough for him to be able to slap Hisoka’s twitching clit and he takes full advantage, still aside from his hand. Eventually, he must tire of Hisoka’s throaty moans, because he pinches Hisoka’s wet clit between two fingers and starts to pound away at him again. 

Illumi is certain that if Shalnark’s cock wasn’t in his throat, Hisoka would be screaming. He’s trying his best to do so anyways.

“Fuuuck,” Shalnark moans, ducking his head to press his forehead against Illumi’s, their lips ghosting against each other. “God, it’s like you’re made for this, Hisoka. Such a  _ slut _ ,” he continues and both Illumi and Hisoka moan at that. Shalnark thrusts in deeper, just to hear Hisoka gag. “Shut up, Hisoka. Your boyfriend and I are just starting to get to know each other.”

Illumi whimpers when Shalnark’s mouth finds his and then whimpers again when Shalnark’s hand twists around a strand of his hair. The room suddenly gets very, very silent. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Shalnark whispers with a soft smile. “You don’t like it when people touch Illumi’s lovely hair.” Hisoka growls as best as he can but Shalnark just laughs. Feitan huffs at the interruption and starts to thrust again, harder than ever before. 

Shalnark’s close - Illumi can tell from the stutter of his hips against the obscene spread of Hisoka’s pink lips. He likes to come down people’s throats. He did down Illumi’s, at least. “Go on, Hisoka, tell me not to touch him,” Shalnark demands and Hisoka whines, scrunching his face up as he starts to cry again. Shalnark tucks a strand of Illumi’s hair behind his ear and then stops, obviously not wanting to push his luck too far.

When he comes, it’s a surprise, though not necessarily out of nowhere. It’s more that Shalnark doesn’t really change much during his orgasm. Illumi is able to tell more from the way Hisoka whines as Shalnark buries in deep and starts to spurt down his throat rather than anything that Shalnark is doing. 

He pulls out and Hisoka mewls, letting Shalnark spread his cum and Hisoka’s drool around his mouth with the head of his cock like some sort of sordid lipstick. He’s so turned on right now that he thinks Hisoka could breathe on him and he’d come. 

Shalnark huffs out a breath, stroking his cock softly for those last few dregs of cum, which paint Hisoka’s flushed cheeks. He  _ hates _ it, Illumi can tell, but he stares up at Illumi, catches his gaze and then just doesn’t complain. He’s such an obedient little thing when he wants to be.

“So good, Hisoka,” Illumi whispers, letting Shalnark kiss him one last time before the blonde shifts from his straddle of Hisoka’s chest and flops back against the headboard again. “You took that so well,” Illumi adds and then bends down so Hisoka can finally kiss him. 

Hisoka whimpers, trying to fight Illumi’s hold on his hands so he can touch Illumi’s hair, scrub away the effects of Shalnark’s fingers as if it’s some sort of disease, but Illumi holds on resolutely. “You’re going to have to get much better at sharing if you want to keep throwing me to these dogs like you have been,” Illumi says and gives Hisoka’s cheek a chaste peck before sitting back up. When he licks his lips, they taste like Shalnark’s cum. 

“You have to be close now,” Shalnark huffs, staring at the grind of Feitan’s cock against Hisoka’s sopping hole. He rolls his eyes when Feitan glares at him, and reaches down to tweak at Hisoka’s nipple again. 

“I am not going to stop until he comes again,” Feitan hisses, slipping out just a little so he can shove his index finger into Hisoka’s hole and spread him just that little bit further. Hisoka whines raggedly, shaking his head desperately and clinging to Illumi’s delicate hands. He could crush them for all Illumi cares, he just wants to see him raw and flayed open by someone’s cock. 

“P-please,  _ please _ ,” Hisoka mewls, the first words he’s actually been able to say for a long while. Illumi croons at him, taking pity and detangling one of his hands from Hisoka’s. He whines at the loss and then whines again when Illumi bends down and starts to rub at Hisoka’s swollen little dick with his now free hand. “Oh, oh,  _ Illumi _ !”

“That’s it, doll, you’re close, aren’t you? You just have to come and then Feitan will stop,” Illumi soothes, spreading Hisoka’s labia with two fingers and circling the little hidden button with the pad of his middle finger, grinning when Hisoka shrieks, desperately reaching back for a hold on Illumi, something, anything to ground himself. “Oh, does it hurt?”

“Yes, yes, please, make it stop,” Hisoka begs, but he’s not using his safeword and Illumi knows he’s not quite at his limit yet. 

“Oh, Hisoka, it’s not my fault you’re in pain. If you come, it’ll all stop. This is your fault, doll,” Illumi admonishes, slipping his fingers away from Hisoka’s clit, who sobs despite it apparently hurting to be touched. “Shush, I just need you to make them wet for me. Open your pretty mouth.”

Hisoka’s mouth is open before Illumi even finishes speaking and he coos, stuffing him full with two fingers and letting Hisoka suck at them like it’s a cock. Christ, he’s such a whore. Illumi can’t help but tell him so and Hisoka whines, gagging on the fingers despite them barely touching the back of his tongue, a fresh round of tears bursting from him. He’s so pretty that Illumi wants to tear him apart. 

Instead, he just reaches back down, with slick fingers this time, and starts to massage Hisoka’s clit. Feitan’s still fucking him in hard, short thrusts, panting noisily in exertion and unable to tear his eyes away from the tear tracks on Hisoka’s red face. Meanwhile, Shalnark is still twisting at one of Hisoka’s pretty pink nipples. 

They must all move in a certain, perfect way, because all of a sudden, Hisoka arches his back and  _ squirts _ , again, all over the bed and Feitan’s thighs, and  _ fuck _ , it’s so, so hot. He doesn’t even look like he’s enjoying it and it makes Illumi ache to gather him up in his arms and stroke his hair until he stops shaking. 

“I-Illumi!” Hisoka shrieks and hides his face again, jaw slack and unresponsive. He’s just drooling helplessly everywhere and his thighs are quivering and he can’t breathe and definitely can’t stop sobbing and it’s so pathetic and Illumi loves him. He wants to push him just a little further, and it’s clear everyone else does too, but then his wails take on a different note and Illumi knows they’re finished. 

“Okay, okay,” Illumi whispers and slips his hand away from Hisoka’s clit, huffing out a breath when Feitan pulls out with a sordid squelching noise. “You’re alright, doll, you did so well. That’s it, good boy,” Illumi praises, glancing at Shalnark and Feitan before they disappear from the room and he and Hisoka are alone.

He’s still crying, great, heaving sobs that wrack his chest, but Illumi knows they’re not entirely bad. “Oh, darling, you’re alright, shh, shhhh,” he hushes, ever so gently readjusting them so that they’re both lying down, rolled over to the other side of the bed to avoid the giant wet patch from their activities. Hisoka whines, one arm flung around Illumi’s waist and the other grabbing for the hair at the back of his head. Illumi lets him fiddle with it for a moment, like he’s staking a claim, and then eases him back.

“How are you feeling?” he asks softly and Hisoka smiles tiredly. 

“Mmhm, ‘m’good,” he slurs, blinking at Illumi like he’s entranced by some quality of Illumi that only he can see. “S’good. So, so good.” He angles his head for a kiss and Illumi doesn’t smile, but his eyes soften as he leans in and presses their mouths again.

“You were alright when Shalnark touched my hair?” Illumi asks, though he thinks he knows the answer. Hisoka shudders, pressing his thighs together. Illumi’s going to get up and get something to clean him with soon, but for now, he wants to cuddle. 

“I didn’t like it. But it was hot,” Hisoka says and Illumi huffs at the contradiction. “But you’re mine, aren’t you?”

There’s something about the way Hisoka says it that compels Illumi to reassure him. They both know it, but he supposes, as he leans in to kiss his lover again, that it's nice to hear it again. “Yes, my love,” Illumi says, swiping a thumb gently beneath Hisoka’s right eye to gather the tears there. “Yes, I’m yours. All yours.”

It’s as close to ‘I love you’ as Illumi thinks they’re ever going to get. 


End file.
